


Your Warmth

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Banri and Tamaki treat themselves to a quiet movie night together.
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 4





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble request for a friend! Writing this super opened my eyes to how cute these 2 could be i care them So much
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Tamaki emerged from the bathroom, hair still warm and damp as a light flush coloured his cheeks from the long shower he’d had. A pair of Banri’s sweatpants hung on his hips and a towel hanging around his neck was all that covered his chest before he discarded it, hoping he’d put it in the right place.

Banri stood at the counter starting a bag of popcorn in the microwave, having heard Tamaki finish his shower. Soft footsteps thudded behind him before he felt strong arms wrap around him, Tamaki’s chin resting on his shoulder. His heart warmed at the realization that he could smell his own shampoo on Tamaki’s hair as it brushed against his cheek. He was only going to spend the night tonight, but someday, once this was over –

“Smells good.” A jolt of surprise ran down Banri’s spine before he realized Tamaki was only talking about the popcorn. He nodded.

“There’s King Pudding in the fridge, too. Just don’t forget to save some for tomorrow, okay?”

Tamaki pouted, pulling forward to make sure Banri could see his displeasure. “That’s no fun, Ban-chan. We’ve got the whole day off tomorrow, we can just get more.”

Banri smiled despite himself. “Well, for now, try and make do with what you’ve got.” He lifted a hand behind him to stroke through Tamaki’s hair as he gently disentangled himself from his arms, freeing Tamaki to raid the fridge as the microwave beeped. Banri hadn’t realized Tamaki was shirtless until he looked over to see him crouched in front of the fridge, but he wasn’t about to complain, especially on the rare night where they could enjoy each other’s company in private.

“Ban-chan, that’s – twenty?!” Banri heard him yell excitedly. “Hell yeah. That’s like – if the movie is two hours…” He thought to himself before plucking six bottles from the box, bundling them against his chest and cringing at the feeling of the cold glass against his skin. “Shit, that’s cold,” he grumbled to himself.

“I’ve got sweaters in my room if you want to borrow one. I can see you’ve already helped yourself to my wardrobe anyway.” Banri teased. 

Tamaki bumped his shoulder against Banri in retaliation, taking care not to drop his precious cargo. “Not my fault today was so busy. Going back to the dorms just to pack’s a waste of time, right? Besides, you probably like it this way anyway.” Tamaki grinned.

“Well, I won’t deny that.” 

“Good.” Tamaki smiled to himself at the veiled compliment. “Alright, I’ll go grab something. Don’t start without me!” He gave Banri a quick kiss before withdrawing back to the bedroom, pudding still in tow. 

Banri grabbed the popcorn, quickly emptying it into a bowl before moving to the living room. He pulled back the blanket on the couch and settled himself underneath it just as Tamaki returned. He'd been looking forward to him seeing this. “Huh– Ban-chan, that’s new!” Tamaki rushed over as quickly as the glass bottles in his hands would allow before flopping eagerly onto the couch, adorned as it was with a blanket with a giant King Pudding printed on it. “King Pudding blanket… This is so cute…” He gingerly set his real pudding on the table before tackling Banri with a hug and planting kisses all over his face. “Ban-chan, I love you! You must have known I’d like this, huh?” Tamaki’s eyes glinted as he looked into Banri’s. 

Banri smiled, knowing all too well what this was. “Of course. I thought of you as soon as I saw it, so I couldn’t just leave it there.” Tamaki grinned to himself at the affirmation as Banri brought a hand to the back of Tamaki’s head, gently pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you, Tamaki.” After one more kiss, he continued. “You should get under here too. It’s not just for show.”

Tamaki eagerly obliged, getting underneath the blanket and sliding over as close to Banri as he could get before wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder. Banri reached for the remote, clicking through a few menus and starting the movie before reciprocating, wrapping one arm around Tamaki’s shoulder and with the other, interlacing his fingers with Tamaki’s, immediately feeling him squeeze back.

“...It’s warm.” Tamaki mumbled.

Banri tightened his arm around Tamaki, relishing the closeness. “It is, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> once they go to bed you know tamaki is taking that blanket with them


End file.
